Leur dernière dispute
by Mrs Sirius BlackG
Summary: James et Lily Potter ont toujours été en conflit, jusqu'à leur dernier jour...


Nous étions tranquillement installés sur le canapé avec Bathilda, en train de regarder des photographies de James étant jeune. Toujours ces cheveux ébouriffés et ce regard malicieux. Toujours cette même petite fossette. Toujours ce charme fou. Déjà à l'époque, il savait en jouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… L'émotion me prenait à chaque fois que je le voyais sourire…

Et puis l'écart entre les dates de prise des clichés s'espaçait au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient… James devenait plus taciturne, plus renfermé sur lui-même, souriant de moins en moins, contrairement à ce que nous voyions à l'époque à Poudlard, où il continuait à faire les quatre cents coups avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter. La perte de ses parents lui était de plus en plus difficile à vivre, d'autant plus que les Mangemorts prenaient le pouvoir un peu partout. Toutefois, sur l'une des photographies, on pouvait voir mon mari et son frère de cœur rire aux éclats… Je reconnus derrière eux le château qui nous manquait tant… Quelqu'un avait pris ce cliché, mais il ne s'agissait ni de Rémus ni de Peter sachant qu'on les voyait bouger sur le côté. Et puis, en regardant mieux, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux, la tête en bas, renversé certainement par leur fameux sortilège. Après quelques minutes d'attention portées sur cette personne, je finis par reconnaître Severus…

James était bien trop occupé à parler avec Bathilda pour se rendre compte de la colère qui montait en moi… Il finit quand même par me demander ce qui se passait quand il remarqua que je ne bougeais plus. Je lui tendis la photographie, lui demandant des explications. Il prit son temps pour me répondre, mesurant chacun de ses mots car il savait que je pouvais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Puis il me déclara avec précaution que c'était l'un des rares clichés qui lui restait de Sirius et lui heureux comme jamais, et qu'en voyant Severus ainsi ridiculisé, il avait l'impression de lutter à sa manière contre Voldemort, puisque Dumbledore lui avait interdit de sortir…

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à grande enjambées. Lorsqu'il me regarda dans les yeux en passant devant moi, je compris à quel point il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir, et je m'en voulais de le lui rappeler à cause d'une stupide photographie… Bathilda se leva pour aller le rejoindre, mais je préférai y aller moi-même.

« Excusez-moi Bathilda, mais c'est à moi de régler cela…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma belle, je vous comprends » me fit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me rendis donc dans la cuisine, et trouvai James appuyé à l'évier, les jointures blanches de trop serrer le bord pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« James ? Je peux te parler ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je savais que je pouvais continuer, puisque sinon il m'aurait déjà dit de partir.

« Je suis désolée James, vraiment… Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attarder sur cette photo et t'en vouloir pour ça…

- Ce n'est pas tant ta réaction qui me chagrine Lily, tu le sais bien… Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que, malgré le fait que Severus ait rejoint Voldemort, tu continues de vouloir le protéger à ta façon, même s'il t'a trahie… Je sais aussi que tu te sens redevable davoir appris tant de choses grâce à lui avant votre entrée à Poudlard… Mais même sans lui Lily, tu aurais brillé dans tes études ! Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, je le sais, mais tu dois comprendre que même après toutes ces années, je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné de t'avoir insultée…

- Je le sais James… »

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter d'autre, je m'en voulais tellement ! Ne sachant quoi dire, je m'approchai de lui, et, lentement, lui enserrai la taille, posant ma tête contre son dos… Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade, et je voulais tant apaiser ses battements. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« Regarde-moi James… S'il te plaît… Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, parle-moi, regarde-moi… Je t'en prie… »

Alors, avec lenteur, James finit par se retourner, et planta son regard dans le mien, me disant ainsi tout ce que je voulais savoir, et que je soupçonnais déjà, à savoir sa frustration, sa tristesse, le fait qu'il plonge peu à peu dans une profonde ataraxie, et surtout le fait que Sirius lui manquait plus que jamais en cet instant précis. Lui prenant les mains, je lui serrai fort les doigts pour lui faire comprendre à mon tour à quel point j'étais désolée de le rendre aussi triste… Mon époux parut le comprendre, puisqu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser… Je ne ressentis pas de colère dans ce baiser, juste du pardon… Après cet instant de complicité retrouvée, d'erreur pardonnée, James me proposa de rentrer à la maison avec Harry, qui dormait dans une chambre à côté. Main dans la main, nous prîmes congé de Bathilda, sans savoir que quelques heures plus tard, Peter nous trahirait…


End file.
